


a display of loyalty (and other things)

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kink Discovery, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: "Let me prove myself," says Hilda.Edelgard raises an eyebrow. "And how do you propose to do that?""You give me your orders, and I'll follow them," Hilda replies simply. "And I'm not just talking about regular orders, like who to fight or where to stand guard or whatever." She winks. "I mean the most ridiculous, unreasonable orders you can think of."~Hilda claims she'll do anything to demonstrate her loyalty to Edelgard. The Emperor puts that to the test.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	a display of loyalty (and other things)

Edelgard steeples her fingers and leans back in her chair. “I hope you’ll forgive me if I question your motives,” she says. “You’ve been Claude’s right-hand woman ever since our academy days, so the fact that you’re here now makes me suspect you have some ulterior motive.”

 _Well, you’re not entirely wrong_ , Hilda thinks wryly to herself. She gives the Emperor her sweetest smile. “Hey, I’m obviously not the first former student from Garreg Mach to come here.” She gestures to Hubert, standing a few steps behind his liege. “Though I guess this guy follows you everywhere, anyways.”

“Perhaps so, but most of those who joined me were from my own house,” Edelgard points out. “And none of them were scions of noble houses who had declared their opposition to my…” She glances back at Hubert.

“‘Tyrannical act of rebellion,’” he supplies helpfully.

“Kind of an oxymoron, that,” Hilda quips. “Bet it was my brother who wrote that. He might be a great strategist but he’s not the greatest with words. Never has been, really.”

“The diplomatic ineptitude of Lord Holst notwithstanding,” says Hubert, “I am also hesitant to take you at your word.”

“Oh, come _on_.” Hilda scoffs. “Do I really seem like the plotting type?”

Hubert gives her a thin smile. “I would be a fool to take someone as intelligent as you lightly.”

“Now you’re just flattering me.”

“Hardly. Her Majesty would not have retained my services if I did not have a penchant for accurately reading people.”

“I mean, obviously you have to be useful _somehow_. Edelgard must keep you around for a reason, and it certainly isn’t your charming personality.”

Hubert looks as if he wants to rebuke Hilda for addressing his liege in such a casual manner, but he doesn’t say anything. _Probably won’t, unless Her Majesty tells him to._

Edelgard, observing the back-and-forth between them, presses a hand to her temple. “This is going nowhere. We have no way of knowing if you’re telling the truth or not.”

“Let me prove myself,” says Hilda.

Edelgard raises an eyebrow. “And how do you propose to do that?”

“You give me your orders, and I’ll follow them,” Hilda replies simply. “And I’m not just talking about regular orders, like who to fight or where to stand guard or whatever.” She winks. “I mean the most ridiculous, unreasonable orders you can think of. Want me to dig a pit just so I can fill it in again? Try to perform an opera by myself? Fold the Imperial Laundry? Whatever you ask, I’ll do it. I have nothing to hide.”

Edelgard taps a finger on the arm of her chair and closes her eyes, considering. “Any order I give, regardless of whether there is merit in it or not…” When she opens her eyes again, they are cold, and her voice turns commanding. “Very well, then. If you have nothing to hide... undress.” Hilda blinks, wondering if she heard that right. When she makes no move, the Emperor’s eyes narrow. “Must I repeat myself?”

“Of course not.” Edelgard’s voice may be icy, but under her gaze Hilda feels like she could burst into flames at any moment. She gives a half-bow. “I hear and obey Your Majesty.”

Hilda is tempted to make a production out of it, but the Emperor’s finger is still tapping impatiently on the chair. _Probably best not to make her wait._

In short order, her blouse, skirt, vest, stockings, and boots are piled neatly on the floor, leaving her in her underclothes. She looks up and meets Edelgard’s eyes, only to realize the Emperor is _still_ looking impatient. “Did I tell you to stop?”

Hilda’s cheeks flush with sudden understanding. _Oh._ “My apologies.” She steels herself and sheds the remainder of her clothing. Edelgard’s eyes roam freely over Hilda’s body, taking her in from tip to toe: breasts, legs, hips, arms, all on display for the Emperor’s pleasure. Hilda has never felt more naked in her life than she does now, and that feeling gives her a strange thrill.

She smirks. “Like what you see, Edie?”

Edelgard doesn’t respond to either the question or Hilda’s sudden familiarity, instead pushing herself out of her chair and moving toward the door. “Now then. Follow me.”

 _So that’s her game? She plans to parade me naked for everyone to see?_ Hilda bites her lip, and her heartbeat quickens. _This isn’t embarrassment I’m feeling… it’s excitement. I guess I find out new things about myself every day..._

“One moment, Lady Edelgard,” says Hubert. He looks pointedly down at Hilda’s bare feet. “If we are to go outside, perhaps we should permit her shoes. The walkways still have yet to be fully cleared of rubble.”

Edelgard considers that for a moment, then nods. “Very well.” She gestures to Hilda. “Go on, then, but be quick about it. I’m not fond of being kept waiting.”

Hilda nods and scrambles to get her stockings and boots back on. The Emperor’s patience is a finite resource, after all.

~

Unsurprisingly, they draw stares from the soldiers on guard as they make their way towards the stairway leading into Garreg Mach’s great hall. Edelgard alone would be enough to catch one’s eye: in imperial crimson, she’s a striking and imposing presence. The fact that she’s accompanied by a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a pair of boots is just a bonus.

“A great deal has changed in the past few years, but these halls are the same as ever,” says Edelgard conversationally. “It’s almost nostalgic being back here, isn’t it?”

“It’s a little surprising to hear you say that, to be honest.”

“Really?” The Emperor’s incredulous tone prompts Hilda to giggle.

“Well, yeah. You _did_ declare war on the church, after all. I didn’t think you’d have much fondness for one of their facilities.”

“My quarrel with the Archbishop has no bearing on my feelings toward the Officers’ Academy,” Edelgard replies. There’s a touch of tartness in her voice that quickly softens as she continues. “After all, this is the place where I made many precious friends, and formed irreplaceable memories.”

“Seems like we’re making even more memories now, doesn’t it?” There’s a certain slyness to Hilda’s voice.

Edelgard actually chuckles. “So we are.”

As they descend the stairs, Hilda clears her throat. “So, Edie… If it’s not rude to ask, where exactly are we going?”

“To the monastery mess hall,” says Edelgard. “Most of the officers will be there for lunch around now, so that will save time on introductions.”

“Introductions?”

“If you are to serve me, then it stands to sense you should be acquainted with the others in my service.” Edelgard gives Hilda a measured look. “Of course, if you are having second thoughts…”

Thus far, they’ve passed only a handful of people, most of them preoccupied with their own duties. In the officers’ mess, on the other hand, they’ll have the undivided attention of dozens, at least. _All those eyes on me…_ Hilda wets her lips with her tongue and takes a deep breath, smirking. “As if!”

“Then let us be off.”

They reach the bottom of the stairs and turn left down the hallway before finally stepping outside. The day is bright and clear, and the air mostly still, but in her current state Hilda can feel every minute change in the breeze. _Lovely weather we’re having._ As they walk toward the mess hall, Hilda hears more than a few surprised exclamations, as well as some appreciative whistles. Edelgard and Hubert, walking in front of her, ignore the outbursts, quietly conferring with one another.

A brown-haired imperial officer, her cheeks flaming red, steps aside and salutes as Edelgard approaches. The Emperor nods to her. “Are you on your way to the mess hall, Ladislava?”

“I am, Your Majesty.” Despite her best efforts, the officer can’t keep her eyes from wandering to Hilda. Hilda winks at her. _Look all you like, cutie._

“We are headed there as well. Join us.”

“Of course!” With another salute, Ladislava falls in behind Edelgard. She can’t help but glance back curiously over her shoulder to where Hilda is strolling along as if she hasn’t a care in the world. Hilda puts an extra bounce in her step, and Ladislava abruptly turns to face forward, trying and failing not to act flustered.

 _Seems like she’s the serious, knightly type,_ thinks Hilda, amused. _I wouldn’t mind spending more time with her—maybe I could get her to loosen up a bit._

They arrive at the mess hall in short order. The clamor of silverware, dishes, and lively conversation dies as the Emperor enters, only to be replaced by an ungodly screeching noise as dozens of chairs and benches are pushed back at once so that their occupants can stand and salute.

Edelgard waves them back down, a brief expression of annoyance flitting across her face before she schools it back to blank neutrality. “Please, do not concern yourself overmuch on my behalf. I will only take a moment of your time.”

A current of whispers flows across the room as the officers finally take notice of their leader’s companions. It quickly stills when Edelgard lifts a hand. “As you can see, I have a guest with me. This is Hilda Valentine Goneril, of the Leicester Alliance. Once a close confidant of the current Duke Riegan, she appears before you today to prove her sincerity in taking up our cause and entering my service.” Edelgard glances back at Hilda. “For the time being, we cannot be entirely sure of her trustworthiness. Until such a time as we can, she shall remain as she is now: naked, to show that she has nothing to hide.” 

Hubert clears his throat and steps forward, cold eyes scanning the room. “Lest you take this as an invitation for... _impropriety_ , I remind you all that Lady Goneril is the Emperor’s personal guest, and any attack on her is an attack on Her Majesty. Lay so much as a finger on her without her consent, and I will cut it off.” He meets Hilda’s eyes and adds, with a touch of grim humor, “Provided that she hasn’t cut it off already.”

Hilda makes a show of simpering admiration. “Aww. You’re such a gentleman.”

“I expect you all to welcome your new comrade with dignity befitting any officer of the empire,” says Edelgard, without a trace of irony. “That is all.” She nods to the assembled officers and turns to leave. Hubert and Hilda follow, leaving confused murmurs in their wake.

Hilda speaks up cheerfully. “Well, I think that went pretty smoothly. Don’t you?”

“Quite,” says Hubert, his voice dry.

“I must say, your reaction to all this was not what I would have expected.”

“What _were_ you expecting?” Hilda strikes a demure pose, covering herself with her hands and speaking in a high-pitched parody of her own voice. “Kyaaa! My virtue is forever tarnished! I have no choice but to live the rest of my days as a hermit, unable to live down such humiliation!”

Edelgard rubs at her forehead and sighs. “Perhaps nothing quite that extreme, but I certainly didn’t think you would be so… enthusiastic.”

Hilda laughs, shifting her weight to one leg and putting a hand on her hip. “And why wouldn’t I be? I look damn good, so people like looking at me, and I like being looked at.” She gives Edelgard her most mischievous smile. “Plus this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Edelgard blinks, spots of color coming to her cheeks. “Uh… that isn’t...”

“C’mon, Edie, no need to make excuses. You can just admit that you wanted to see me naked!”

For the first time, the Emperor’s composure visibly slips, and she looks down at her feet, fidgeting. “I… all right, _fine_ , maybe that _was_ the reason!”

“Feels good to be honest with yourself, doesn’t it?” Hilda giggles. “Now then, what’s your next task for me?”

“I have other duties to attend to,” says Edelgard. “Do as you please.”

“I mean, if you like, I’ll tag along. I could rub your shoulders, get some of that tension out. Or maybe dance for you to keep up your motivation?” Hilda raises her eyebrows suggestively. Edelgard’s blush deepens.

“Th-that will not be necessary. Find some other way to amuse yourself.” She walks off briskly. Hubert glances after her, then makes eye contact with Hilda and inclines his head slightly, smirking, before following Edelgard.

 _Seems like he actually approves of me teasing her. Will wonders never cease?_ Hilda takes a deep breath and stretches her arms over her head, pushing her chest forward. _“Find some other way to amuse myself,” huh? I’ll have to think about that._

She grins broadly. _I think I’m going to have a lot of fun here._

**Author's Note:**

> why yes, this premise _is_ dumb and horny. but it helped with my writer's block for a bit so I can't be too harsh on it
> 
> please follow me on twitter [@Arvanion](https://twitter.com/Arvanion)


End file.
